Collections of Love
by SWAC4Life
Summary: My response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge! One thing leads to another, and soon Sonny and Chad find themselves in a much closer relationship than they ever thought possible. What will happen? Will drama ensue? 100 chapters of Sonny/Chad!
1. Blue

(A/N): Hey, SWAC4Life here! This is my response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 Word Challenge! Woo! Okay, so I'm going to do some extremely short one-shots that sort of connect to each other. MAJOR Channy fluff, with more in later chapters! You know the story, right? It was in the summary. Well, since I've got 100 CHAPTERS to right this whole thing, it's going to move slowly. So just stay with me here and we'll ALL be happy.

Enjoy and review! Please! I beg of you!

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~1-**Blue~

She walks aimlessly through the halls, her mind swarming with thoughts of the latest sketch that her show is performing. She is excited; there is no doubt. Her head is so consumed with thoughts of So Random! that she does not watch where she sets her feet.

That is, not until somebody rams into her while racing frantically in the other direction.

Her rich, mocha colored eyes look up, and she is hit with full force by dazzling blue ones that make her go speechless.

Such an electrifying, icy blue.

"Watch where you're going, Munroe," the blonde boy scowls, annoyed.

Sonny's mind is scattered by the blue, but she recovers and hastily mumbles, "Sorry."

His expression softens slightly, and he leans closer and whispers in her ear. So close that she can feel his warm, minty breath tickling her skin. So close that she can feel his icy blue eyes freezing her heart.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyways."

Blue. Icy blue. Like electricity.

Dazzling.

She flushes a rich, fiery red, but looks him in the eyes. Looks deep into the cerulean blue and tries with all her might not to faint from the sight of it.

Underneath the flames of her blush, the ice in his eyes melts into pools of liquid sapphire, and she drowns in them.


	2. Freedom

(A/N): Hey. It's me with the quick updates!

I have to say I was kind of disappointed with the number of reviews that I got. So I'd like to personally thank Bhavana331 for being my only reviewer! Yeah, it was VERY disappointing…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance… yet.

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~2-**Freedom~

I felt like I was slipping into pure bliss when I saw those eyes. I stared at them, gazed into them. They were absolutely breathtaking, and I was stunned speechless. Like when you suddenly just go mute and can't manage get a single sound to escape from your throat. That's the feeling.

It's like some untold ecstasy, some sort of mythical fairy tale. And the shackles and chains that bind you to reality are released, and you're free. Just like that.

You're flying, and nothing holds you down. You're soaring above the clouds. Up to the sun, but you're so awed and astonished, you don't burn. That's what I was doing. And I gazed below me and was blinded by sparkling seas of ocean blue.

This was freedom. This was true freedom. This was what I, Sonny Munroe, felt when I looked at Chad Dylan Cooper. I felt freedom. He granted me freedom.

Freedom.

It feels cool and moist on your tongue, and cascades out of your mouth like a flowing waterfall. Mellifluous, like a silver, satin ribbon. Freedom.

But I can't fall for him. I can't fall into the sparkling seas of ocean blue that I was gazing into. So I'm stuck.

Chained, trapped, stuck. But free at the same time.

* * *

Okay, guys, like seriously, just review! I really was hoping for more reviews

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	3. Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't own no Sonny with a Chance… not. That's a triple negative

:)

* * *

**~~Collections of Love~~**

**~3-**Afraid

"Sonny!" Tawni whined obnoxiously, glaring at me through her thick, fluttering eyelashes.

I groaned inwardly. "What?" I snapped, whipping my head around to fix my gaze on her.

She blinked at me. She blinked those glistening, baby blue eyes that weren't half as startling as Chad's celestial, cerulean blue ones that sparkled like sapphires. It was hypnotizing, like watching the snow fall back in Wisconsin, when we'd glue our faces to the window and gasp in awe. "Do you like Chad?"

I gulped and swallowed the gum I had been chewing. This was terrifying, to be interrogated so suddenly out of the blue. The theoretical chains that grasped my wrists pulled hard on them again, reminding me of their presence. So Random! had me shaking in fear. Chad Dylan Cooper had me whispering words of terror.

I was standing on the thin, fine, line between them. It was wobbly, and harsh winds blew me in random directions, swaying me towards the different sides. Standing on the line was scary, and I was afraid.

Afraid. Alone. Nowhere to turn. No one to go to.

The fear clenched up my stomach, and churned my insides. I was afraid, terrified, to admit my developing attraction to Chad, because it was undeniable. A meaningless infatuation or something worth more: it was impossible to decipher. So I stayed silent. Absolutely silent.

Because I was afraid. Fear led me to silence.

"No," I whispered softly, my voice raspy and dripping with dread.

Tawni, exasperated, sighed and left the table, leaving me alone to contemplate my thoughts.

I hadn't lied, I realized suddenly, the truth jolting my mind back into reality. I had, for the first time in weeks, told the solid, unbendable truth. I didn't like Chad Dylan Cooper.

I loved him.

* * *

Okay, it's reviewing time now! So get those fingers typing, and click on the button below. :) You got that right :P

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance :(

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~4- **Love

It was strange, how I could have loved someone for so long, and not fully acknowledge it. Especially when love made my heart pound, love made my palms sweaty, and love made the most absurd words escape from my lips. This, I continuously insisted myself, was not what I experienced when conversing with the boy possessing the windswept golden, sandy hair, the dazzling sapphire eyes, and the gargantuan ego.

But, after contemplating my past behavior, I uncovered the fact that I _did_ in fact experience the rush and thrill of love with Chad. My heart hammered fiercely in my chest whenever I saw his flawless face, though at the time I had thought that it was out of bitterness, anger, and hate. My palms perspired uncontrollably and were always clammy in his presence, especially when he leaned in closer to me. I had construed the feelings to be aggravation, disgust, and loathing. And those meaningless insults always slipped out of my mouth when I saw him, even though it made my heart soar with joy to lay eyes upon his features.

Love. What a strange, confusing thing.

I had found the concept difficult to grasp, but I was finally seeing clarity after my brief conversation with Tawni. Love was meant to be an intricate maze of colossal proportions. There was no way out, no escape. It was the Labyrinth, and the Minotaur was the realization and truth. When you wander blindly through the maze, you are lost and confused. But when you encounter the Minotaur and impale him, you have found true love and learned to respect the feeling. You have conquered it.

Love, for me, equals Chad Dylan Cooper.

I loved his sandy hair, his dreamy celestial eyes, his occasionally kind and affectionate personality, his dazzling smile, and his intoxicating voice. I loved every little detail. I loved everything.

I found my perky blonde costar sitting in front of her mirror, running a brush through her silky golden locks. "Tawni," I whispered, my voice raspy and wavering.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow, encouraging and urging me to go on.

"Tawni, I… think," I strained, choking up from the terror and nervousness. Those figurative shackles that pulled me from love had never seemed stronger. "I think that… I uh… l-love…"

She was practically bouncing up and down in ecstasy, excitedly awaiting my confession. I would find her disappointment hard to bear.

"I think I love Chad." I felt like crying.

Her response came as a surprise to me. "I knew it!" she cried, jumping in happiness. "You finally realized it, huh."

I felt the chains and shackles being loosened and lifted off me. It felt like pure bliss and pleasure.

Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Please review!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	5. Night

(A/N): Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I just got back from vacation in Beijing, and I knew that the chances of updating in the last few days were one in a million :) To make it up to you, I am going to post TWO chapters in one day! And updates for ALL my stories (this, Dreams Make Reality Impossible, and My Heart Will Go On) might be coming slower, seeing that I am taking an online course from CTY, which, incidentally, requires me to write! I posted the trailer to my new story, My Heart Will Go On, and guys, I am so excited about this story that it would really mean a lot to me if you checked it out and reviewed! Kay thanks ;)

Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, if I owned Sonny with a Chance I wouldn't even HAVE to write fanfiction! Everything would just HAPPEN!

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~5-** Night~

When night came, I didn't dream. I never dreamed. I usually just fell into meaningless sleep and waited for my alarm clock to go off. And I'd start another day of work. To me, dreams were meant for wannabe suckers and crazy fan girls. I never had them. Night was meant for getting your beauty sleep, not for hopeless imagination.

The day I met the small, petite brunette from Stage 3, I began to have dreams. That very night, I dreamed about her flawless complexion, and her incredible smile. I dreamed of the taste of her FroYo in my mouth, the creaminess lingering on my tongue, and how it felt like bliss. I dreamed every night from then on, and no matter how hard I tried, and they bothered me. Especially because Sonny Munroe, that adorable, perky Chuckle City girl, was starting to make a difference.

I sat sprawled across my king size bed at night, ceasing to fall asleep, my mind cluttered with thoughts. Nighttime was my time to think. I welcomed the darkness with a pondering brain, as I carefully analyzed all of my thoughts.

Night always brought a different side of the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper.

Tonight, my thoughts seemed to all be centered on Sonny. They revolved around her. Her thick, wavy hair, her startling chocolate brown eyes, and her contagious laughter. They kept me awake every night. Night was my time to think, but with Sonny in the picture, I couldn't last a few moments before straying from the original idea.

This in mind, nighttime became my time to dream. I daydreamed, and I drifted off into sleep and dreamed. My thoughts drifted off into a blank, empty abyss. I existed in my imagination.

When night came, I dreamed. I dreamed about Sonny Munroe.

And I couldn't help but hope that she dreamed about me, too.

* * *

Yay! Finally something in Chad's Point of View! Don't forget to check out my two other stories! And REVIEW! :)

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	6. Day

(A/N): Second chapter today! Yay! :D Wow, that rhymed. Okay, I think I will be starting the policy of updating after every one or two weeks, or after 10 reviews (whichever comes sooner) For this story, since it doesn't get as much attention, and the chapters are shorter, I will be updating every 4-7 days, or after 5 reviews :)

Tempted to review now? So am I, but I can't. Why don't you do it for me?

Disclaimer: Wittiness in these messages occur too often. I've decided to keep it low key this time. SONNY WITH A CHANCE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

**

* * *

**

~*~Collections of Love~*~

**~6- **Day

Normally, I would greet the start of a new day with a positive attitude and limitless optimism. But I knew that such a task was now impossible, no matter how hard I tried. Now, the start of a new day, to me, meant another day concealing my feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper.

I knew, sadly, that he did not return my feelings; he did not like me in return. Tawni endlessly insisted that he did, as did Nico, but I cannot imagine such a wild fantasy as possible. A boy like Chad was dream come true, however strange as it sounded. And with these thoughts swarming in my head, I made my way for the studio.

I couldn't help but notice that the sun captured everything perfectly, and I imagined the way his hair would glow and shine under the light. The sky was the same shade of sparkling, sapphire blue as his eyes, and the heat that radiated from the sun beat down on my neck, making me feel even more nervous and sweaty than I already was.

The day was not off to a good start. I silently asked myself why the weather had to be so perfect. Why today, of all days? Why the day after I discovered my true feelings?

It was troubling, for sure. But I forced myself to plaster a fake, artificial smile on my lips as I trudged into the studio, making my way for Stage 3.

I crashed into someone. Looking up, brown met blue, and I was staring at the perfect, flawless face of my crush, a fierce blush plaguing my features. I felt like I was drowning in imaginary perspiration: it felt so hot. He smirked cockily, winked, and left, hastily yelling a "Good morning" behind his back as he departed.

It was nothing: the encounter. But it sent me into a fit of hysteria and exfoliated my personality to a fresh, new view. I kept my thoughts on his dazzling smile all through rehearsal.

And I couldn't help but think that the day was off to a good start.

* * *

Please review now :)

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	7. Angel

(A/N): To my dear readers: I hope you enjoy this recent addition to the thrilling, 100 chapter story that is Collections of Love :) Read and enjoy and review! :D

Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a Chance! And Disney Channel, too! Haha :) Oh my god, the lawyers are on my case... OKAY OKAY! I don't own it!

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~7- **Angel~

I don't know how it happened. It is hard to recollect my memories of the incident. All I remember is wishing Sonny a good morning, trying not to focus on her lips, and how much I wanted to kiss her, or how soft her mocha hair had looked today. I had just wanted to stroke it, to feel the texture on my fingertips, to tangle her locks in my hands and breathe in the sweet aroma. But I restrained myself, like I had been forcing myself to do for the past couple of months, and continued walking in the opposite direction. And then it happened.

I don't even know exactly what "it" was, but I felt something collide harshly with my back, and I felt searing, excruciating pain. With a moan, I had fallen forwards, and landed fiercely on the rough, carpeted floor. It hurt like scorching fire licking my face, taunting me with pain and confusion. And I was silently suffering for the briefest of moments. And then everything went black.

-*~*~*-

I look around at my surroundings through bleary eyes. I do not know how I got here, in the lap of some unknown stranger, but I know for a fact that it feels pleasant. My back is throbbing violently, and my face feels raw and untouchable, but I can't help but admire the way that my head fits perfectly where it lies. I blink, disoriented, and look up into the face of the one who is holding me so tenderly.

I realize that it is a girl, but her identity remains unclear. My vision is blurry and my mind does not function properly.

She has smooth creamy skin that seems to glow in the dim light, and thick, shiny brown locks framing her jawbone perfectly. Her dazzling, chocolate eyes have untold depth, and I look into them with meaningless wonder. Her eyes show so much. Her eyes show care, and concern, and worry. Her lips are soft as silky feather pillows, and the small slender hands that she uses to support the back of my neck are cool and gentle. She looks like an angel.

An angel sent from God, to help me in my time of need.

That is the only explanation. There is no other way that such perfection can be captured. I look up into the angel's face again, and my assumptions are automatically confirmed. This girl, this gentle female holding me, is an angel.

"Thank you," I drone, accidentally slurring my words, "Are you an angel? Why are you so beautiful?"

She giggles for a moment, a gentle ringing of silver bells, then quickly becomes serious again. "Chad, are you okay?" The angel knew my name. "I'm not an angel. I'm Sonny."

My eyes are wide as I stare at her. Sonny? _Sonny_ is my sweet beautiful angel?

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I undeniably have feelings for her, so it seems quite obvious that I would find her beautiful.

"Sonny?" I whisper. She leans closer, and I can feel her sweet breath on my cheek.

"If you aren't an angel, then will you kiss me?"

_Her_ eyes are wide this time. She gently strokes my cheek with her hand, murmuring her response. "You are clearly delusional, Chad. I won't kiss you, not now. But I want to," she adds in a whisper.

I can't help but smile.

* * *

Review, please, guys! Remember, 5 reviews means an automatic update! And also, please take the poll on my profile, even if you might have no idea what I am talking about on it! Any feedback or input is greatly appreciated! Until next time...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	8. Chocolate

(A/N): I know I promised you guys quick updates on this story, but... I guess I lied. Sorry. Here is the 8th Chapter of Collections of Love! (Yes! I'm 2/25 of the way there!)

Disclaimer: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE?!

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~8- **Chocolate

It was the morning of Valentine's Day. Tawni and I were window shopping, and I attempted, with all my willpower, to ignore the vast number of couples strolling around us. Such a task, I soon realized, was impossible. Watching all the dreamily content pairings kissing and giving each other gifts made something phlegmy and sour get stuck in my throat.

They all looked so pleased and blissful, flashing the most humongous smiles at each other. It all reminded me of what I lacked with Chad. I glumly looked around in disinterest, my gaze quickly skimming over multiple frilly pink window displays. I was immediately regretting letting Tawni drag me along as she stared intently at random shops. I almost considered leaving the busy streets of L.A. to lounge comfortably on my favorite leather couch, when something caught my eyes. I instinctively stopped in my tracks.

"Oh my gosh, Tawni! Look at that!" I squealed in excitement, pointing to a large, glimmering, heart shaped box of assorted chocolates.

Tawni followed my gaze, scrutinized the chocolates for a moment, and then shrugged glumly. "What's the big deal?" she asked loudly, flipping her glossy gold locks dramatically. "It's red, and not pink. Valentine's Day is all about pink and hearts. That's why I _love_ it!"

I sighed in exasperation. _Valentine's Day_ was about true love and affection and passion. And chocolates _always_ sent me into blissful heaven. I loved feeling their sweet, creamy goodness gradually melt into nothingness on my tongue. "Any girl would love chocolates," I told her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They are sweet, just like any boy who would give them to a girl. They are blissful, like newfound and true love. They are flawless, like the face of the boy in the eyes of a girl who crushes on him. They are assorted and differing, like the multiple kinds of people and relationships in the world." I sighed dreamily, thinking about dark chocolate truffles melting on my tongue.

All of a sudden, a man rammed into me, hurrying along the busy streets of the city. He seemed to be in a rush. He didn't stop, but he _did_ yell a hasty apology behind his back. Whirling around, I caught a glimpse of the back of his head. He had sandy blonde hair that glistened, even in the lack of sun, and blew gracefully in the harsh winter winds. His hair looked like Chad's. I squinted at him, trying to differentiate the two, but the mystery man vanished into a shop before I could look carefully.

"Who was that?" I turned to ask Tawni, but she was already gone as well.

~*~*~*~

I was slouched on my couch, lying contently on my side, and sighing my heart out. I, even on one of my favorite holidays, was depressed. Tawni was out on a date, and I was alone, with my mind constantly screaming, _Chad, Chad, Chad… _I was lost in my thoughts, dreaming about some sort of handsome mystery man coming to bring me a bouquet of roses, or a beautiful box of chocolates, when there was a knock on the door to the Prop House.

"Come in," I moaned from my position, too lazy to get up. The doorknob clicked open and a certain blonde haired heartthrob entered, holding a deep crimson rose.

I sat up abruptly in shock. "Chad," I gasped. I hadn't talked to him for two weeks, not since he had been injured by the mail cart and had asked me to kiss him. I had to admit, though, that was one of the best days of my life, even though he was delusional and probably didn't mean anything that slipped out of his mouth at the time. "What are you doing here?"

He said something. I mean, I watched his lips move for the briefest of moments. The words, to me were incoherent. Because right then, I looked behind his back, and he was holding a box of chocolates. _The _box of chocolates.

Chad caught me staring at the familiar, heart shaped box, and timidly walked up to me, nervously popping his collar. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sunshine," he murmured, and anxiously thrust the chocolates and rose into my empty hands. His face was as red as the flower he had given me.

I grinned toothily and, not acknowledging what I was doing, stood up to face him. Quickly, before I reconsidered my actions, I placed a light peck on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cooper."

* * *

Hmmm... quick poll:

Who was the "mystery man" who bumped into Sonny?

A) ...the Mystery Man?

B) One of those old man stalker dudes wearing a WIG!

C) Chad Dylan Cooper

D) MEE!!

E) I'll tell you in the review...

Well... REVIEWS, anyone? While your getting ready and excited to click that button, I guess I'll just leave...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	9. Dance

(A/N): Is this update quick enough for you guys? I will try to get another chapter in tomorrow, but no promises there! Okay, this chapter/scene and the next are going to be partially the reason why this story is rated T. I'm not going to make it that graphic, but just a warning, there is alcohol, a drunk Tawni, and a partially drunk Sonny in here! But on the upside, there's a kiss :) And Sonny isn't exactly DRUNK, she's just a little dizzy. I had to keep her in control, but _slightly _out of it. Very slightly.... You'll see what I mean. So I guess if you don't want to read, just skip to the bottom (where another Author's Note will be waiting for you) ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~9-**Dance

I was sitting peacefully in the corner of the dimly lit room, watching my friends and enemies dancing excitedly to the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers. I knew that I didn't belong here, at the Mackenzie Falls Season Finale dance, but Tawni, once again, had dragged me along with her. Nervously, I smoothed down my navy blue halter dress and took a sip out of my Diet Pepsi. I was the only one sitting, curled up on a fluffy red chair. Suddenly, Tawni paraded towards me, holding a clear plastic cup in her hand. Sauntering unsteadily, she slammed her cup on the glass table and stuck her face close to mine. She smelled of alcohol.

"Sonnyyy…" she slurred, clearly drunk and blinking rapidly. "Have a drink with everyybodyy else… Puh-puh… Please?" She laughed giddily, throwing back her head in a fit of giggles.

I vigorously shook my head, declining her ridiculous offer. I had only tasted alcohol once before, and after discovering the low tolerance that I had for it, I wasn't planning to taste it again until I turned 21. "Um, Tawni? How many drinks have you _had_?"

"Oh, I dunnoooo…" she screeched. "I thinks maybe… uh… eleven? No, nooo, wait… Um…"

"We're underage, Tawni. You know that we should abstain from alco…"

I was cut off midsentence as my drunken blonde companion viciously brought the half-full cup to my lips and forced the liquid down my throat. I hastily gulped it down. The alcohol scorched my throat, and seared my tongue. Tawni, wild and crazy at the time, relentlessly kept the drink at my lips until the last drop of the vile liquid slithered down my throat. "Tawni! What did you… what did… uh… what did you _do_?" I gasped, clutching my throat. My head was spinning, and my vision was blurry. I felt giddy, lightheaded, and slightly out of control. I yanked on the hem of Tawni's puffy periwinkle strapless dress, bringing her weary face to mine anxious one. "Get… Nico… uh… um… or Grady."

"KAY!" she screamed in response, and twirled away like a lopsided ballerina to join some cute guys on the dance floor.

I sighed in defeat and rested my head in my hands, fighting the impulse to yelp and screech like the maniac that I felt like. I grabbed my soda and chugged it down furiously, panting when I set it down.

"Hey, Sunshine," Chad called from the center of a large swarm of scantily dressed girls. His electric blue eyes were hard and steady as they bore into mine. Detaching himself from the group of girls, he made his way to my corner of the room. "What's up?" he asked casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Chad…" I moaned, "Tawni made uh… me drink stuff and… um… and now… I thinks I'm drunks… and psh woww I love this song! Dance… uh… dance with me!" I couldn't string my sentences together. I was in reasonable control compared to everyone else, but I was definitely not going to have another drink. Without thinking, I flung my arms sloppily around his neck and began swaying, miraculously keeping the rhythm of the song that was playing.

He cautiously rested his hands around my waist. "Sonny, I couldn't imagine you drinking alcohol. Why didn't you just drink some soda instead?"

For a moment, the responsible Sonny Munroe was back in control. I steadied my gaze on the three-named jerkthrob, the love of my life. Surprisingly, I didn't swoon or faint, and was able to concentrate. It was the sweetest slow dance I'd ever experienced in my life, although I was partially drunk, obviously altering the feeling. It felt like we were alone, and the only people in the room. I sighed. "I know, Chad, and… I did… uh… but Tawni—she's drunk, you know—made me drink the beer. It _was _beer… right?"

He smirked and shook his head, the smug look not affecting the concern in his eyes. "Champagne."

I gasped and swayed to the side, losing my balance and falling. The song ended, as if on cue, and Chad quickly caught me in his arms. We stayed in that position, staring into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments, and then straightened up.

"You should get home," he whispered, his hands still hovering around my waist. "I'll take you there, c'mon." I giggled.

"Thanks, Chaddykins!" I squealed, and rose up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I don't know exactly happened next, but my lips were clumsy, and my target kept shifting its position. The room was spinning around me, and the next thing that happened involved my arms on the nape of his neck, and my lips planted firmly on his.

I gasped, and thought about pulling away, but a small section of my brain was urging me not to. And I wasn't sure what feeling came over me, but all of a sudden I found myself agreeing with that small section of my brain, and I just enjoyed the kiss while it lasted.

His lips tasted faintly of chocolate.

* * *

(A/N): Lol, sorry. I had to throw that last part in, or else it wouldn't exactly correlate to the other chapters :) Um, so basically, if you didn't want to read the chapter, it's the Mackenzie Falls Season Finale dance. Sonny is forced to go by Tawni, and sits in the corner drinking a Diet Pepsi. Then Tawni (drunk) comes over and forces champagne down Sonny's throat. She gets lightheaded and slurs her sentences, but nothing serious. She slow dances with Chad, and he realizes that she's not acting the same as usual and offers to take her home. She thanks him, calls him "Chaddykins", and leans up to kiss his cheek. She "misses" (hehe) and finds his lips instead. There it is, in a nutshell ;) Oh, by the way: new poll on my profile!

Now, review and make my day! Seriously though, guys, EVERY time, you are one review away from a faster update (which, I decided, now only applies to this story). So, if anybody is ready this story and never reviews, it's because of YOU that everyone always has to wait a little bit longer. Guilt... guilt... guilt... okay, I'll go now :D

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	10. Sleep

Oh my god! The 10th chapter! I'm 1/10 of the way to completion! YES! To celebrate the 10th chapter of the story, I will be giving a shout out to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted! Here we go! Thanks to:

_Always Juliet, _beb100000,** Bhavana331, **S-W-A-C-fan123, _smott, _udita, **babiiN4life, **making it to dawn, _Harryfan9_4, Starlit86, **ObsessedWithChanny**: Thank you for all your support! You guys are AMAZING!

I just realized today that I didn't allow Anonymous reviews, so I changed that right away!

This scene is, not exactly graphic, when compared to other stories posted on this site, but I did not have a fun time writing it. I just needed to get this over with so I can continue the story. Okay... I skipped the whole visual part. I just said "It went on" Haha, clever me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But I _do _own this chocolate chip cookie! :)

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~10-** Sleep~

I think my brain short circuited for a second, because the minute that Sonny's alcohol-smeared lips touched mine, the sparks that went flying through my head were far too intense to for me handle. Everything around me got darker, became pitch black, and it seemed that we were the light. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She pulled away from me, and I thought, for a second, that she was going to slap me, but instead she grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. I was a bit dazed at the time, still in shock that _Sonny Munroe_ had actually kissed _me,_ Chad Dylan Cooper. So I just followed her to wherever she led me. We arrived at my car: my beautiful, gorgeous _baby_, and Sonny yanked open the door and hopped inside. I groaned inwardly and slipped in, putting the key in the ignition.

"Ummmm, Chad?" Sonny asked timidly as the engine revved up, still sounding a little tipsy. "You're not… um… _drunk_, are you?"

I smirked. "Nope. Get off my case, will you, Sunshine? God, even when you're _drunk_, you're responsible. Have some fun for a change," I added slyly, smirking.

Sonny didn't notice the meaning behind my words, and if she did, she made no sign of it. "I'm not drunk," she whispered stubbornly, crossing her pale, alabaster arms in front of her chest. _So cute. _Scowling, I drove off to my house, not even bothering to turn on the radio. We sat in silence until I pulled up my driveway.

"Okay, here we are," I said blandly, mechanically grabbing my keys and opening the door. I saw Sonny's entire beautiful, gorgeous figure get rigid.

"Chad," she mumbled meekly through gritted teeth. "Where… are… we?"

I shrugged. "My place." I grabbed her and yanked her in the room, scanning her body once we were inside. _Chad_, I thought guiltily to myself, _when did you want to do this? You never wanted to before. And she's not that kind of girl that you can just throw away after you..._ I cut myself off. I had _always_ wanted Sonny before. I think there was a possibility that I loved her. If she hadn't been semi-drunk, my conscience would have dealt with it much easier.

"Chad?" Sonny interrupted me, looking at me with her questioning, naïve, innocent eyes. "Are we going… to…" She trailed off, staring questioningly into my eyes. I knew what she was implying.

I nodded slowly. "If you want…"

She cut in, crashing her lips against mine. The kiss was ten times more passionate than the one at the dance, and her fingers knotted quickly in my hair. I gripped her waist tightly, pulling her closer to me, not wanting to let go. My right hand ventured to her silky mocha locks, running my fingers through it, tangling my hands and breathing in the vanilla coconut scent. I let out a low moan as I pushed my tongue in her mouth, exploring the inside. I felt her gasp, and, with our lips still locked, I slammed her against the wall, grinding my hips against hers.

She pulled away reluctantly, panting for breath. She spoke between gasps. "Chad… what will… your _parents _say?"

"I live alone," I whispered huskily in her ear, slowly massaging her left hip. "And just tell your mom that you slept over Tawni's. Heck, even _Tawni _will believe you." And I lifted her up in my arms and sprinted to my room. I slammed the door hard behind me when I reached my destination, and nervously dimmed the lights, thinking about Sonny's innocence and purity. _I can't do this to her, I can't._

I was surprised when she grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the soft, king size bed, where we collapsed in a heap on top of each other. She yanked my face back to hers, and our tongues explored each other's mouths, each one playfully caressing the other. She ran her hands down my chest, struggling to undo the buttons of my dress shirt as I clumsily pulled her dress over her head and trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. She moaned in pleasure as she unclasped my belt and forcefully pulled my trousers down. I unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, my gaze running longingly over her exposed skin. She made no protest, and slowly hooked her finger around the elastic band of my boxers, hinting me to strip them off. I wanted her. I wanted her so _bad_.

Her nails dug into my skin as she dragged them down my chest and stomach, and I tantalizingly licked her earlobe, seductively whispering her name in the process. Sonny whimpered softly, grabbed the sides of my face, and brought them back to hers, both of us shimmying out of our underwear as we engaged in full lip lock.

It went on, and when we had reached our climax, we collapsed on the bed, exhausted and breathing heavily. Our voices were hoarse from screaming each other's names in ecstasy, undoubtedly enjoying the thrilling experience. I pulled her into my arms, planted a sweet, tender kiss on her hungry lips, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

The best sleep, the best night of my life. Although, however trivial, something nagged at the back of my head the entire time.

* * *

(A/N): Yup, that was very uncomfortable to write. It probably seems like nothing, but I went through so much awkwardness to write this! Okay, review!!

I will be doing shoutouts every 10 chapters! I hope to see that list increase!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	11. Warm

(A/N): Ugh, it's so short! Sorry, I know that a lot of you were probably disappointed with the last chapter, and I _really _should have updated sooner. But with all the stories, and my summer writing course, and studying for the SSATs, and violin AND piano, my life has just been hectic! Ugh, okay, be sure to check out my other stories, and to take my poll on my profile :) Enjoy:

Disclaimer: I used to own Sonny with a Chance, but then I sold the rights. Now I'm a millionaire :) But I don't own it :(

* * *

**~*~Collections of Love~*~**

**~11-**Warm~

Chad made me blush. He made my face heat up and my entire brain go into snooze mode. After that night, I had never felt happier, for we had woken up with the mutual feeling that we were in a blooming relationship. And it was bliss.

Both my cast and his cast were lost for words when we told them. After a long interval of silence, they gasped and repeated, over and over again, that we were enemies, that we hated each other, that we constantly bickered and argued on a day by day basis, and such. Half of them told us that they'd never expect us to be together. The other half cheered in celebration at our newfound relationship. Soon, they all came to accept us. The feud still existed, but the rage it aroused had diminished and faded.

Saying that I was pleased, happy, or content would be an understatement. I was jubilant, excessively cheerful, and bursting from head to toe with pleasure. I loved it.

Especially the kisses. The kisses were absolutely, inexplicably incredible. They were gentle, and sweet, like melting milk chocolate against my lips, or sweet maple syrup trickling down my throat. I felt like something celestial and heavenly was being brushed carefully across my lips, and I would just close my eyes and let myself escape into living heaven. And with his strong arms around my waist, and my arms draped over his neck, I was satisfied. Completely and totally satisfied.

When I was with him, when I felt his arm around me, or when I felt his lips against mine, I felt warm. Warm, like my heart was ablaze with love. Warm, like a blush of embarrassment and pleasure spreading across my cheeks. Warm, not hot. It wasn't like a raging fire and a brief burning passion. It was something more subtle, something sweeter, something more endearing and lasting. Not a reckless infatuation, but a lovely, tingling sensation that had meaning. Not a crush, but true love.

And just thinking about that made me feel even warmer.

* * *

Gimme gimme those things called reviews!

I want it

Gimme gimme those things called reviews!

I need it

Highs and lows, tears and laughter

Gimme happy ever after

Gimme gimme those things called reviews!

You'll understand if you are a Broadway dork and know Thoroughly Modern Millie :P

REVIEW! And now...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


	12. Please Read This

Hey guys, I know that you hate these with all your heart, but I truly feel that this is necessary (well, actually, no, but I feel obliged to explain a little)

--***--

**A** _u_ t h **o** _r_ ' _**s **_– _N_ **o** t e

(will be deleted as soon as possible)

As you all have probably realized, I'm no longer the girl who updates every day out of pure excitement of getting five reviews. No. I'm not. It's sad, I know, but true.

And as you all know (or at least I hope you know) I have about six stories on my priorities right now, and a one-shot that I will probably continue. It's overwhelming, especially since I'm trying to write longer chapters, and I'm plagued with Writer's Block more than I'd like to admit. So you, my dear readers, you wait. You wait and you wait for something to pop up in your inbox. And today, you probably saw that I updated ALL of my stories, and jumped and screamed with excitement, exclaiming, "So THAT'S what she's been doing! She wanted to update them all at once!"

Well I'm sorry. First of all, I don't deserve that kind of treatment. If you actually, DIDN'T scream with excitement until your vocal chords were strained, then I understand. I don't deserve inexplicable ecstasy at the sight of my updates.

Second, I'm sorry that you clicked on the link and find this boring, dull, listless Author's Note instead. And right now, as you're reading this, you're probably wondering, "Where is she going with this? This is one of the longest notes I've ever read!"

Moving on, I started school again on Thursday. And I have a new Latin teacher, who's really… how do you say it? Weird (but I don't hate him like some of my classmates do) He wants us to call him _Magister_ and is giving us homework every night and a project every month. And he addresses us randomly with Latin questions like "Quid agis?" And we answer, "Bellisime, or mediocriter, or haud male." Or something. And from what I've heard about my English teacher, she pushes HARD.

So I have even less time, and even less focus to update. I'm basically just writing this because I realize that some of you are only following one of my stories and are probably wondering why I'm being so slow at updating. I advise you to either be patient or put me on Author Alert (or another of my stories on story alert), so as not to get frustrated with me.

--***--

And now, for the reader, a little layout of my stories:

**My Heart Will Go On-** I'm actually working on a new chapter for this story currently. I'm not getting very far, but I'm trying.

**Collections of Love-** I used to update every two to three days, and now I haven't updated much at all. I'll do it when I have time, or when I'm bored of my other stories.

**Tween Weekly-** Same as Collections of Love. When I have time, I'll do it. Only thing is, the articles will take much longer to write, and to come up with.

**Confessions of a Chadaholic-** I love this one-shot. And I love how so many of you love it, too. I'm thinking that I _will _continue it, only not under the same story. I'm thinking about writing a Chad version of it, with a different title.

**Dreams Make Reality Impossible-** Ah, my first story, that I started in a notebook in China. I realize I haven't updated this in a month, and I'm sorry. This might have to be put on hold for a moment.

**Lines of Deception-** I love this story, too. And though the plotline is still a bit rough in my imagination, I'll update as soon as possible (which… evidently… is not so soon)

**365 Days of Eternal Bliss- **Six words for you to ponder. _I'm going to miss the deadline. _Seriously.

--***--

And now I have a couple favors to ask you, if you are still reading this.

**No. ONE**

DO NOT GET AGGRAVATED WITH ME.

I think I said "I'm sorry" enough times to suffice for a month!

**No. TWO**

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER UNLESS IT IS CONFESSIONS OF A CHADAHOLIC.

I've realized that after somebody writes an Author's Note, people review, they take it down, put up a chapter in its place, and nobody who reviewed the note can actually review the chapter. I want my reviews for whatever chapter number it is on this story to BE ABOUT THE STORY. Thanks. If you WANT to contact me concerning this review, for whatever reason, do one or more of the following:

Go to my Twitter (SWAC4Life) and send me a tweet. I'm on there a lot.

Send me a PM.

Go to one of my one-shots and review that. Start your review with AUTHOR'S NOTE FEEDBACK, or something similar.

If you haven't reviewed all of the chapters before, go back and review an earlier chapter.

Thanks.

**No. THREE**

**READ THIS STORY:**

**Summer Fades to Fall****, by **_**deadheart115.**_

**I swear, it's a thousand time better than all of my stories combined (and I know people always say that, but I MEAN IT)**

**I was supposed to recommend it in My Heart Will Go On along with my next update, but why not just recommend it to readers of ALL my stories?**

**And yeah, I bolded this entire message for effect. I hope it stands out.**

**Read it. It's amazing. Nuff said.**

--***--

I think that's all I had to say… I hope so. And so, I conclude my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note. This was strangely easy to write. It's only been half an hour and I've already got almost 1,000 words. Why can't I do THIS with my stories, I ask you? WHY!?

Thank you. And sorry.

--***--

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life

_known to some as Binkobinks_

_or simply Rebecca_


End file.
